Wireless communications systems are used in a variety of telecommunications systems, television, radio and other media systems, data communication networks, and other systems to convey information between remote points using wireless transmitters and wireless receivers. A transmitter is an electronic device that, usually with the aid of an antenna, propagates an electromagnetic signal modulated with information such as radio, television, or other signals. A receiver is an electronic device that receives a wireless electromagnetic signal and processes the information modulated thereon. A transmitter and receiver may be combined into a single device called a transceiver.
Machine to machine (M2M) communications are engineered to communicate with little or no human support. M2M communications in large industrial or machine residential networks may require the connection of over 30,000 machine User Equipment (UE) devices per cell. Long-Term Evolution (LTE) and/or Long-Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) networks may be used as a fourth-generation (4G) wireless technology enabling communication between and/or among all UEs and a base station, e.g., Evolved Node B (eNB).